


Caught Wet

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Caught, Embarrassment, Getting Caught While Masturbating, HE'S A FATHER FIGURE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, Kink Exploration, Male Solo, Masturbation, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Omorashi, Peter is a horny teenager, Porn Watching, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underage Masturbation, Wetting, paternal advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter is staying with Tony and thinks he's alone.  He takes that time to have a very personal moment but gets caught. PEter is more embarrassed by his experimentation than anything else.  An awkward conversation fallows but Tony is good at advice.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, anonymous





	Caught Wet

May had gone out of town and Peter was staying with Tony. Not because he needed to but because May had insisted. Apparently being shot at on a nightly basis was enough to put her on edge and feel as though he required 'supervision'. 'For her own peace of mind', she said but Peter brushed it off. It meant a full week with Tony and the man would let him patrol probably more than she did so it was fine.

For the first few days it was like a dream. He spent the mornings with Tony in his lab, the afternoons with Ned and the evenings swinging around the city. It was fantastic, everything about it was fantastic. Until one evening when Tony had said he was going out and Peter decided he could use the time alone to attend to a more personal matter. Like his dick. He'd not masturbated once since he'd arrive at the tower and he was so horny it was starting to hurt. He was a teenager for Christ's sake. He typically got himself off at least three times a day.

With that in mind, Peter went into his bedroom, pulled out his phone and began to search for some material to jack off to. He started at one sight and slowly began to rub his dick between his thumb and two fingers. Edging himself as he fell deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole that was internet porn. Eventually, he fell on a video of some girl squatting down over her partner, he didn't think anything of it until she started pissing and his dick started to twitch. He had to let go of himself to not come right then. Holy fuck that had been hot and he didn't know why. He'd never been attracted to that before. Then again he'd never seen it before.

He began to look for more videos of that nature and as he did so he realized that his own bladder was filling from everything he'd had at dinner. At that point, his need to piss was mingling perfectly with his need to touch himself and he wondered how much trouble he would be in for pissing on the bed. The horny brain fog he was in told him that it would be fine. He would change the sheets after and if Tony questioned it he would blame a nightmare. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. It had just been a very long time.

Plan in place, he tried to release his piss only to find that he couldn't. He was entirely too hard. So he began to rapidly stroke his dick while watching a man piss on his own chest and the woman who was lying beside him. It didn't take long for him to come long and strong all over his abdomen with a small grunt and then he was able to let go. His warm piss hit him first on the hip, trickling down and pooling under him. Then he grabbed his dick and aimed it higher so that it hit his chest, splashing warm and wet directly in front of him. He tried to imagine pissing on someone else as his stream continued but before he could finish emptying his very full bladder, he was growing hard again cutting what was left of his piss to a dribbling mess.

Deicing that he could definitely get off again even though it had only been seven minutes since his last release, he began to pump his cock. Restarting the video he'd just finished. Concentrating on the way the last little bit of piss in his bladder felt. As he got closer to orgasm, he could hear the wet smack of his hand against his wet flesh and it was that much hotter knowing it wasn't shower water, it was piss making that sound. He ws so busy concentrating on the image before and the sounds and the smell of fresh piss that he didn't hear Tony open his door. Instead, he gave himself a few more jerking pulls and came again with a shuddering sigh. Then just as he was beginning to allow the remainder of his piss to start trickling down his sensitive dick he heard his name and turned his head to the side so fast it made his vision swim. 

"Pete?--Shit. I'm sorry. I'm sorry", Tony said in horror as he shielded his eyes from the sight before him. He could smell the piss and that was concerning but at the moment the humiliation of walking in on the kid jerking off was winning out over all else. While in reality, he knew that the kid wasn't actually a kid... he was a teenager and probably touched himself often he'd never had to think about it until now. He also knew he should get the fuck out of there but he was sort of frozen in place when he heard the kid start pissing... again?

Unable to stop the flow of piss now that he'd restarted it, Peter closed his eyes and let it continue to build pressure, hissing into the hands that he was no using to cover himself for several seconds before he spoke. "Get out.", he said slightly panicked. "I'll clean it up, just get out."

"Yeah. I'll be in the... well, out here.", Tony replied, finally pulled from his stupor.

After changing the sheets and showering off, Peter wandered slowly out into the livingroom. This was the worst day of his life, he was sure of that. He just hoped that he hadn't ruined masturbation for himself. Getting caught with his hands in his metaphorical pants would have been bad but no, he had to be caught pissing with his hands in his pants. By Tony fucking Stark.

"I'm sorry.", he mumbled under his breath once his mentor was in view. "It's cleaned up though. I won't do it again."

Having had time to think about what he was going to say, Tony laughed a little bit. "Yes, you will and that's fine. Lock the door next time though."

Peter looked at Tony in confusion. "You're not mad?"

"Nope. You're a teenaged boy I would expect no less.", Tony replied in earnest. He remembered being that age. The difference was he was out having sex and he much preferred that Peter was involving himself in some experimental masturbation to that. He'd come out lucky. No unplanned pregnancies, no STDs. 

Tony calm demeanor was enough to eas Peter's nerves and he was suddenly wanting to talk to the man about it because he was sort of worried that he'd been turned on my expelling his own waste. It was weird and he wanted to make sure the wasn't anything wrong with him. "But I... I mean, that's gross right?"

"Nah. It's not a super common kink but it's a thing some people are really into.", Tony replied and when Peter started to look at him as if he wasn't some reassurance he sighed and went on. This kid might not be his kid but he knew the boy only had him and his aunt. He supposed someone needed to be there to have these sorts of sex talks with him and he found that he didn't mind. He liked the kid as if he were his and he had no shame so it worked out. "I dated a girl once who was into it. Not my cup of tea but I humored her.", he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

Peter nodded his head and tried not to picture Tony peeing on some random girl. That was not only super messed up it was downright inappropriate. Tony was basically his dad and you shouldn't picture your parens having sex. Shaking the unwanted images out of his head, Peter sighed. "Are you ding to tell Aunt May?"

"Definitely not. That would be weird for both of us don't you think?", Tony said with a laugh. Tell the woman that he'd caught their kid getting off in a puddle of his own piss was not something he wanted to tell anyone. 

"Mhm.", Peter agreed before taking a deep breath and asking for just a little it more reassurance. He still felt guilting to purposely wetting the bed for his own pleasure. "So... it's okay that I... did... that?

Tony smiled and reached out to pat the boy gently on his arm. "As I said, next time lock the door but yeah, perfectly fine."


End file.
